


[ART] Fear

by ProfDrLachfinger



Series: Fanart [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, implied wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I totally forgot to upload this picture here ... As always this sketch is for the most amazing fic 'Go away Closer' which has been cruelly deleted some time ago, but finally is with us on AO3 again! <3 I can't say how happy I am, that I've found this fic, it gives me the perfect Obikin feels and breaks my heart in just the right amount!</p><p>Thank you, Pop! :"3</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts), [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Go Away Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139860) by [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/pseuds/MissPop), [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen). 



  



End file.
